It's Just Sonic!
by buhdumtsh
Summary: Sonic, a spiky blue hedgehog who seems to have a knack for getting himself into dangerous situations. Adventure after adventure, Sonic must've had SOME funny stories to tell. [Updates every Friday and Tuesday]
1. TOO MANY RINGS!

**Hello there everyone! I decided to make this extremely short one-shot because... uh... no reason, really (other than that's what I enjoy to write). I do hope ya enjoy it though!**

* * *

1\. TOO. MANY. RINGS!  
Sonic pushed and pushed as hard as he could, but it didn't seem to matter. "Come on, you, shut!" He was shoving on the closet door, trying to get it to close, but it wouldn't since it was filled to the max with his...

...personal belongings...

"Um... Sonic," he heard the shout of Tails from down the hall, "why are there rings in my dresser?"

"What are you talking about?" Sonic laughed as the fox entered his room.

"They're in my dresser, under my bed, scattered on the floor and in the toilet for goodness sake!" he shouted angrily.

"Oh. Well they're not mine." No sooner had he said that, had his closet door snapped and hundreds of golden rings poured out from the inside.

"Are you sure?" Tails laughed as Sonic poked his head out from under the pile.

"Don't look at me like that! I don't know how they got there."

"Riiiiight," the fox struggled not to fall to his knees laughing. Suddenly the walls let loose as more rings fell to the floor from the ceiling and walls they were stuffed in. They're entire house began to collapse as every ring was set free from its storage place.

All that remained of it was a number of rings too great to count.

"Seriously, Sonic!?" Tails bellowed, smoke practically spraying from his ears. "You built our house out of rings!?"

"Technically the house was built first, and I put the rings there after," the hedgehog corrected.

Tails only glared in response. Both were silent for a moment until Sonic thought of something that made them both happy. "Well... at least we're rich."

* * *

**Uh... yeah. So this one was just kinda random, wasn't it? Well, despite it's... child-like humor, I hope you like it! I want to know how my characterization was, so if you're willing, please give me feedback in a review!**

**Buhdumtsh~**


	2. The Need For Lightspeed

**Hey there guys and welcome back for chapter two! I have a review to respond to, so...**

* * *

**Circuit 347: "That was hilarious XD"**

**Me: "Why thank you ;P"**

* * *

**That's it! Prendre plaisir! (AKA: enjoy!)**

* * *

2\. The Need For Lightspeed

"Just… so… tired…" Sonic plopped onto the floor as Knuckles appeared next to him, as he came from the other room.

"Why are you tired? Aren't you, like, the fastest thing alive?" he asked.

"Does that mean I can't get tired? No!"

"Hmm… If you're feeling extremely tired, I do have one trick that I can share with you."

~LATER~

Tails had just begun to work on his plane and was crawling underneath it when…

"Ohmygoshthatstuffissoawesome!"

He jerked his head up and hit it on the underbelly. _Ow…_ he thought, rubbing the back of his cranium. _What was that noise?_

"Ohmanyouhavesogottotrythis!"

_Another shout!_ He began walking up the stairs when he was stopped by a terrified Knuckles. "What's wrong?" the fox asked.

"Take a look for yourself." The echidna gestured to the room next to him. Tails poked his head around the corner and could only…

…gawk…

Sonic's eyes and pupils were wide, as he zoomed and dashed around the room, destroying everything in his wake.

"What in the world!?" Tails cried. "Sonic, why are you so… erm, jumpy?"

"OhheyTailsthisdrinkissoawesome!" The hedgehog was jugging a liquid as he continued to run. And run. And run and run and run and run and run and run and run and ru-

"Drink? What drink?" the fox asked confused.

"It was his own fault. He knew the risks." Knuckles replied.

"Just tell me what you gave him!" Tails screamed impatiently.

"He was tired, so I shared an old family recipe with him."

"Which is?"

"I put Redbull in his coffee."

* * *

**Haha! Bet you weren't expecting THAT! Slightly longer than last chapter; hope you liked it!**

**Buhdumtsh~**


	3. Glide and Soar

**Hey there everyone, I'd like to apologize for the late update, I just plain forgot, lol. Anyways, there's a review that needs replyin'!**

* * *

**Circuit 347: "Redbull gives you wings!"**

**Me: "...and coffee gives you headaches XD"**

* * *

3\. Glide and Soar

"This is so much fun! Thanks, Amy!" Sonic hopped up and down on bounce pads, doing flips and twists in the air. Around him Knuckles and Tails bounced as well. Amy had set up over a hundred bounce pads next to each other, so it was like one, giant trampoline.

"Be careful, Sonic!" Amy shouted. Land in one wrong position on those things and it'd send you flying off course. "And uh, Tails and Knuckles, too." She blushed.

"Amy, we're fi-" Tails began to reply, but he landed on the wrong spot (from lack of attention) and flew over the horizon screaming.

"Haha! D'you see that?" Knuckles laughed.

Sonic laughed along with him. "Yep! He bounced in the wrong direction."

Soon Knuckles suffered the same fate, landing parallel to Tails. "Hey, pal," he smiled weakly.

Sonic was the only one left now, and had no intention of flying into the distance. That is, until a certain pink hedgehog began to jump next to him.

"Oh, Sonic," she called, "we're all alone now!"

Fear shivered up the hedgehog's spine and he bounced away, but Amy was good at keeping up with him.

"When it comes to speed, I'm the wrong person to mess with!" Sonic stomped on one of the bounce pads, launching him upward into the air. Amy followed.

No. Matter. What.

"Get away!" Sonic screamed in terror.

"Sonic! My sweet Sonic!"

Soon, the blue hedgehog messed up from fear and landed on one wrong, sending him smack next to Knuckles and Tails.

"Hey, bro," Knuckles laughed as he arrived.

"I hate trampolines," Tails chimed randomly.

From everyone, he received the same reply. "Agreed."

* * *

**Hope you liked it, and again, sorry for the late update.**

**Buhdumtsh~**


End file.
